


wait for me, love

by Iazarus_rising



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Leonardo looks back at their relationship, M/M, at least i think it is?, i'm not sure, it's bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iazarus_rising/pseuds/Iazarus_rising
Summary: Leonardo hasn't seen Ezio in five years. He's still waiting, although he starts suspecting the wait will not be rewarded.One night, he is proven wrong.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	wait for me, love

Leonardo is looking out of the window.

The sky is painted with a beautiful array of reds, oranges and pinks, the colours mixing together and loosing their boundaries to become one. A smile creeps its way onto Leonardo’s face.

Leonardo used to love sunsets. Back in Florence, and Venice, and Rome, too. Back when his life was much more excitable. Back then the sunsets would create a possibility in the darkness of the night. A possibility, a chance of a certain someone in white robes to drop in, probably with yet another codex page in his hand, or with yet another wound to be taken care of.

Back then, Leonardo loved the sunsets. But now? Now they make him melancholic.

He’s over fifty years old now, the most exciting time of his life has passed long ago. But oh God, how he misses those dangerous times. How he misses the smell of his old bodega, the thrill of being a friend of the most wanted person in Florence, the excitement of deciphering those encapsulating codex pages. And how he misses the evenings and the impatience that came with them; the yearning for the city to drown in the darkness already, for the sounds of carefully placed boots to come from his room, the swoosh of the white cape, the young, beautiful amber eyes twinkling at him from behind the window, their owner waiting to be let in.

Sometimes, he would stay up all night for nought. Sometimes, he wouldn’t see the eyes he so dearly loved for months on end. Fear would start creeping in, following him like a shadow, worry and dread constant companions. He would spend some nights worrying himself sick, his silent tears sinking into the wooden floor of his workshop, the agonizing thoughts of his friend getting killed haunting him.

But his friend always came back. A week, a month, a year, no matter how much time would had passed, Leonardo would always be waiting for him, he would always be waiting for the scarred lips to touch his own in an impatient and relieved kiss.

Leonardo looks at the sunset once more. A soft sigh escapes his lips.

It’s been a long time since he’s seen Ezio Auditore. They lead separate lives now, from what he’s heard, Ezio managed to settle down, start a family. Leonardo is happy for him; he knew right from the start that what they had would not be permanent, that it would not last.

Does he still love him?

He does, he doubts he could ever stop. He’s been waiting to see his face again for years now, but all he has are the occasional letters Ezio sends his way. On particularly bad days. he takes them all out and traces the letters with his fingers, remembering the old days when the hand that wrote these would caress his cheek, when hot and heavy whispers would sing-song his name in the darkness.  
Leonardo closes the window and sits down on his bed. He takes a quick glance around the room and then lays down to sleep, too tired to care about undressing.

This night, there are no sounds of carefully placed footsteps on the roof, no swoosh of the white cape, no young, beautiful amber eyes twinkling at Leonardo. In this way, it’s like any other night in five years.

But there’s a knock on the door late at night, a tall figure waiting at the threshold, old, beautiful amber eyes twinkling in the dark. Scarred lips on Leonardo’s lips, a kiss long yearned for, a soft sigh.

“I’ve missed you, amico mio.”

**Author's Note:**

> i found this one in my docs and i don't know why i didn't post it earlier  
> enjoy and please leave a mark!


End file.
